A rare event indeed
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: "I count the holiday season successful if we don't burn the house down."/"How many unsuccessful holidays have you had?" Roderich asks./"Three." Roderich laughs but Francis knows the Arthur is being quite serious. / Holiday request for holiday (but not-too-holiday) FrUK. Plethora of other characters inside as well.


Names used: America (Alfred/Alfie), Austria (Roderich), Belgium (Emma/Emmy), Canada (Matthew/Mathieu), England (Arthur/Artie), France (Francis), Germany (Ludwig), Hungary (Erzsébet/Erzsi), Ireland (Biddy), Liechtenstein (Lili), Luxembourg (Lammert), Monaco (Camille), Netherlands (Marijn), Prussia (Gilbert), Switzerland (Basch)

Author's note: FF Net holiday request (Lady Death of Nevada): « First off, I'd like to say that you're a fantastic writer. I love your works. But, I'm a hardcore FrUK fan. I would've asked if there was a possibility that you could write me a story a while ago, but I don't have a tumblr. So please, I wanted to know if you could write me a FrUK fanfic for the holidays. Nothing Christmassy, I'm Jewish, but nothing hanukkah-y either. Just something…sweet. It'd mean a whole lot to me. Thank you and please keep writing. »

I tried to do something with just a little Christmas, a little Hanukkah, but mainly just family and memories. The end result is as follows: France/England, past France/woman, past England/different woman, past Austria/Hungary, Monaco/Luxembourg, implied Germany/Belgium. I think that's it. I might be wrong. I also imagine them in a sort of hunting lodge in a snowy part of central-eastern France, because when I'd go skiing as a kid we'd go to a Club Med and they'd decorate like we were in some sort of hunting lodge in a snowy part of central-eastern France. Snow is only ever lovely when you've no place to go and don't have to go shovel your car out.

* * *

**A rare event indeed**

It was a rare event indeed in the life of Francis Bonnefoy to have such a quiet get-together at any time of the year. As he stands at his kitchen counter watching them all mill about, it delights the man to no end, a small smile creeping up his face as his sister comes to stand beside him.

Alfie and Mathieu had pulled out the old Rolling Stones albums Arthur had given Francis years ago, letting them echo through the space as the two boys dance with Lili and Emmy. Roderich, Marijn, and Basch sit comfortably on a couch, watching the sight, while Lammert awkwardly waves at Camille, who blows him a kiss.

"This is nice," the woman whispers and Francis nods.

"Very nice, yes." As he speaks Arthur enters the room, having changed into one of Francis's old sweaters after his walk outside.

"Who are we waiting on for dinner?"

"Erzsi said she would be bringing the Beilschmidts with her."

"I'll go help Lammert set the table then," and with a kiss to the check Camille walks away, Arthur taking her place beside Francis.

"What's that for?" the man asks, pointing at a box Francis had pulled out while he was gone.

"A tradition," is all Francis says, kissing the Englishman's nose.

"What I think it is?"

"Oui."

"You still do it?"

"Still do what?" Alfie calls out and as all eyes turn to him, the Frenchman can do nothing more than smile and lift the box.

"Allow me to show you mon chéri."

Placing the box down on a small table by the window, Francis pulls its content out carefully. Without him having to say something Camille brings a box of candles and matches over, assisting in unwrapping the menorah and placing it down on the table.

"Oh wow," Emmy sighs, "I had almost forgotten all about you doing this."

"Francis hasn't," Arthur murmurs, pulling open the box of candles and counting out the right amount for the night without having to ask. As they fit the candles into the holders Lili comes forward, Francis wrapping an arm around her and handing her the lit candle.

"Like this," and he helps the curious Liechtensteinerin light the candles one by one. When they're all burning bright a hush falls over the room, everyone taking in the sight, and Francis lets his eyes close to remember the first time he watched someone light a menorah, the laughter in her soul and the smile she gave him to watch him stumble over the Hebrew words.

"When did she die?" Roderich asks, knowing full well what Francis was thinking of.

"A long, long time ago. I used to light this with her daughter, and her daughter's daughter, and her daughter's daughter's daughter, after she died."

"Why don't you any longer?" Lili asks brightly and Francis smiles sadly, kissing her forehead.

"Would you like to lead decorating my Christmas tree, ma belle?"

"Yes!" and Lili zooms across the room, Camille and Emmy following. The men whisper to one another as they finish their drinks before being enlisted in reaching up for the taller branches.

"Forever a sentimentalist," Arthur murmurs, fingers tracing the lines of the menorah. Francis could make a comment that when he was off loving the one who gave him his menorah Arthur was off with a beautiful Jewish woman of his own. Instead he lets the comment go, pulling his boyfriend to him and whispering in his ear,

"Forever your sentimentalist. Come now, let's watch the women boss the boys about."

"I like this plan," the Brit agrees and arms around each other they watch by the fireplace as the tree is decked out. Alfie whispers suggestions to Lili who had cleared taken a fancy to the gold garland and red and orange ornaments. Mathieu and Marijn discuss something as they hang ornaments were Emmy tells them, Basch and Roderich arguing over something with Camille. Lammert hovers behind them, offering to do whatever the Monegasque wants like the lovesick puppy he was. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Alfie offers, bouncing off out of the room, and as they cross paths Roderich gives up on the tree to join Francis and Arthur.

"When will you be returning to Great Britain, Arthur?"

"In three days," Arthur sighs.

"He's so excited, can't you tell?" Francis jokes and the corner of Roderich's lip twitches just a little in amusement.

"Look, when the highlight of Christmas is going to be sitting next to Alfie, I just don't have high hopes. Oh, Biddy's going to make everyone promise to be on their best behavior but hello! Have you met my brothers?" Arthur rolls his eyes at the rhetorical question. "I count the holiday season successful if we don't burn the house down."

"How many unsuccessful holidays have you had?" Roderich asks.

"Three." Roderich laughs but Francis knows the Englishman is being quite serious as their late arrivals are led into the room.

"Lili!" Gilbert screams, the young girl running into his arms. Behind them Ludwig and Erzsi enter the now-crowded space.

"Excuse me, will you?" and Francis leaves Arthur and Roderich to their discussions. "Erzsébet, my lovely."

"Francis," the Hungarian woman sighs, kissing both his cheeks. "I shall catch up with you later, yes?" It was understood that she would speak with Roderich first.

"Of course," and Francis lets her go to find himself facing a very uncomfortable looking Ludwig.

"I know you much prefer Arthur to me," Francis says lightly as he shakes the German's hands, "and Emmy to both of us, but it is good to see you."

"I don't prefer anyone to you," the larger man says quietly, almost defensively. "I just–" Whatever words were meant to follow that are drowned out by Emmy and Lili, Gilbert having moved on to greeting Basch and Marijn.

"Dinner time?" Camille mouthes from where she's standing with Arthur, Lammert holding her hand.

"I think so," Francis mouthes back.

* * *

The gifts they'd brought each other are passed out and opened, youngest to oldest, once dinner has been neatly tucked away in everyone's stomaches. Francis as the eldest makes himself comfortable on the couch beside Erzsi, watching Lili and Ludwig start in on the gift opening, Arthur speaking with Gilbert and Lammert. The Frenchman's eyes never leave his boyfriend as the Hungarian asks, "How have you two been?"

"Good," he sighs, actually meaning the answer. "Really good."

"Fighting's not as bad?"

"We still fight," Francis says, turning to face Erzsi, "and we always will, but it's not as bad as it used to be. We haven't broken up in three years now."

"Three years? A holiday miracle!" the Hungarian laughs; by now Alfie and Mathieu are starting in on their gifts. "You two have anything planned to celebrate?"

Francis shrugs, leaning closer to say so only Erzsi can hear, "The other week he mentioned adopting a baby." His cheeks burn a little to admit the thought out loud, just as Arthur's cheeks had burned when he'd proposed the idea.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, Francis, I'm so happy for you two. If any two nations deserve one another," and here Francis looks at her, taking in her big green eyes that once shown for a man she could no longer call her own, "it's you and Arthur."

"Thank you, Erzsébet." The woman grins.

* * *

Lili asleep against Alfie, Alfie asleep against Mathieu, and Mathieu leaning precariously against Lammert, Camille finally hands Francis his first gift. As he unwraps it Arthur moves to sit beside the man, Erzsi settling in between the two German brothers. The remaining nations finish off their desserts and coffee at the dining table.

"'The Complete History of England'," Francis reads aloud. "Oh, I wonder who this might be from."

"Not me!" Arthur immediately gets in, clearly more shocked at the gift than Francis was. Behind them Basch calls out,

"Lili thought it would be funny."

"That explains my 'Complete History of France'," Arthur mutters and Camille chuckles.

"As if you two didn't know everything about each other already."

* * *

The next morning Arthur sits on the kitchen counter watching Francis make breakfast. "Do I know everything about you?" he asks in the quiet house, everyone still asleep in the various guest rooms. The day's activities were varied, Basch in charge, but Francis and Arthur had wanted to spend some time alone before everyone else got up.

"Could we ever know everything about anyone?" the Frenchman muses, handing up a plate with two crêpes. He hops onto the counter to join Arthur in eating them.

"I know you may have always loved others but you never forgot me."

"I know you've only ever loved me, though I'm not sure how anyone is capable of that."

"I know you still look at Matthew and wonder, and that you helped Alfie to hurt me as I hurt you."

"I know you think I blame you for a lot more things than I do."

Arthur puts his coffee mug down asking, "So you don't blame me for–"

"No, I blame you for Canada and Mathieu," Francis cuts in. "Just not so much some of the other stuff."

"Will keep that in mind."

"I know I love you, mon rosbif."

"And I know you well enough to believe that." Arthur steals a kiss, their foreheads pressing together. "So I guess I love you too frog."


End file.
